1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device with at least two device parts that can be adjusted relative to one another between a closed and an open position, one of which parts having a locking element and another having a support part with a latch movable in relation thereto, said latch being adjustable between a closed and an open position in such a way that it locks the locking element when in the closed position and releases the latter when in the open position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a device is known from actual practice. It is used in passenger planes during the flight for locking the luggage compartment hatches of the carry-on luggage compartments located above the passenger seats so that the luggage items located therein cannot fall out of the luggage compartments during, for example, turbulence and/or sudden flight maneuvers. To this end, each luggage compartment has a luggage compartment hatch that can be adjusted between a closed and an open position. On the luggage compartment hatch is arranged a support part configured as a lock case on which is mounted a latch adjustable between a closed and an open position, which operates coactively with a locking element provided on the luggage compartment. If the latch is in the closed position with the luggage compartment closed, the locking element catches behind the latch so that the luggage compartment hatch cannot open accidentally. In actual practice the locking device has been proven to be reliable because it still remains functional even with electrical system of the aircraft shut off. However, the locking system has the disadvantage of being relatively heavy. This is particularly true if the luggage compartment hatch is to be opened from a place conveniently reached by the passengers but remote from the latch by means of a suitable actuating element such as a handle and if the actuating element is mechanically coupled to the latch via a pull wire, a rod assembly, or the like.
Hence the object is to create a locking device of the aforementioned type that can be reliably and conveniently unlocked in an airplane but which is also light in weight.